


Heavenly

by orphan_account



Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Sandbrook case, Ellie takes it upon herself to set Alec up on a blind date in hopes of lifting his spirits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenly

 

“You really didn’t need to come with me, Miller. This won’t look good for you when you go back home,” Alec murmured as he and Ellie walked down the busy streets of London. “Plus, you left the kids with your  _ sister _ .” He cringed.

 

Ellie rolled her eyes and smacked his arm. “She’s doing a lot better. Besides, I’d imagine you’re a bit useless at decorating.” When he raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to angrily protest, she held up a hand. “You’re doing something to that place! The pictures weren’t all that becoming.” 

 

He huffed and sped up. “I don’t need decorations. I’m a bloody detective, not some interior designer.”

 

“The place is drab. We’re decorating. Also…” She looked off to the side sheepishly. 

 

Alec raised an eyebrow, knowing this wasn’t going anywhere good. “What?” His voice was harsher than intended. 

 

She glanced around and then pulled him to the side of a building. “I...may have an ulterior motive. But here me out!” She made a placating gesture with wide eyes. “You’ve just been so...unhappy since you’ve solved the Sandbrook case. At first I didn’t understand, but I think I’ve got it now. You don’t know what to do with yourself.” 

 

He rolled his eyes and looked to the side in annoyance. “So you’re scrutinizing my every move now?”

 

“No! Alec-”

 

“Don’t call me that-”

 

“You’re missing the point. It’s just...I know this woman…”

 

He shot her a look. “You are  _ not _ setting me up with one of your friends.”

 

She nodded. “You’re right, I’m not.  _ She  _ is. Her sister is single.”

 

“I’m not going on a blind date.” He crossed his arms with a frown. There was  _ no way _ he was going to meet up with some strange woman. He figured there must be a reason she’s needing a blind date to get out there, anyway. “Tell your friend to tell her sister that I’m not interested.”

 

Ellie bit her lip, looking sheepish once again. 

 

He set her with a glare as he dropped his arms down to his side. “What now?”

 

“Well...she may not have told her sister yet. But she plans to! 

 

“Bloody hell, Ellie. You don’t even know if she’s agreed yet?” When Ellie smirked at him, he furrowed his brow in confusion. “Why are you doing that?” He motioned toward her smile.

 

“You called me Ellie.” 

 

He sent a glare her way again and then started walking. “Get a move on. I need to get moved in,  _ Miller _ .”   
  


oOo

 

Hannah sighed in boredom as she leaned against the table. Jackie was going on about some art class she joined. Or maybe it was philosophy. Or writing. She wasn’t really listening. Her sister had invited her over for brunch and she knew she couldn’t cancel again. She looked down at her phone and noticed it was half past one. She looked up at her sister and briskly cut her off. “I actually have to get going. Thanks for brunch!” She put on a faux smile and stood up, heading to the front door to grab her purse and jacket.

 

Jackie followed her over, putting a hand on her arm to stop her. “Before you go, I have a favor.” 

 

Hannah rolled her eyes before turning back around. She should have figured. “Yeah?”

 

Jackie put on her sweetest smile. “I have this friend. She also has this friend...a male friend.”

 

Hannah knew  _ exactly _ where this was going. It wasn’t the first time her sister had tried to set her up and it was bound to not be the last. “No, Jackie. Goodbye.” 

 

“At least let me tell you about him before you make your decision. You never know, he could end up being the one.”

 

Hannah looked at her in disbelief. “You really need to stop reading those romance novels. Laters!” She offered an obviously fake smile and put on her shoes a little more forcefully than normal. 

 

“Just...listen. He’s handsome - a little scruffy, but it works well enough - and a detective inspector. Just got a job in the city.”

 

Hannah felt her stomach drop as her mind drifted to Harry. “No detectives, ta,” she muttered to herself.

 

“Glasgow.” 

 

Hannah froze and turned toward her sister, taken by surprise. “You are kidding me. That was  _ years  _ ago, Jackie. We were kids.”

 

“Well, I’m finally cashing in the favor.” She gave Hannah a pointed look. “Admit it, I could ask for something much worse.”

 

Hannah’s jaw dimpled in agitation. “Fine. One date.” 

 

Jackie sighed and smiled. “Thank you.”

 

oOo

 

“You should wear the dark red one. And don’t you have any trousers that fit properly?” Ellie eyed him, unimpressed.

 

Alec sighed, quickly becoming agitated. “It’s one date. One I don’t even want to go on.” 

 

“Wanna see a picture of her?”

 

He raised an eyebrow. “I don’t see how that’ll change anything. Why do you even have a picture of her?”

 

“One of her on Jackie’s facebook page.” She waved her phone around temptingly. “You know you want to.” Her eyes gleamed with mirth.”

 

Alec eyed the phone wearily. Seeing the picture could help him identify her, at least. “...Fine.” He walked over and grabbed the phone from her. The moment he set eyes on the blonde woman, he looked at Ellie in disbelief. “You set me up with  _ her _ ?”

 

Ellie furrowed her brow. “Oi! What’s wrong with her? She’s gorgeous.” 

 

“Exactly. And way out of my league.” He ran a hand through his hair, knowing any confidence he had left was about to be shot to hell. “Call your friend and cancel.”

 

“Will you stop?” She grabbed the phone from him and set it on the new coffee table. “You can’t just cancel last minute. It’s rude.”

 

“Just living up to my name. Cancel.” 

 

“ _ No _ . You’re going on that date. Now put on the red shirt and let me gel up your hair.” 

 

oOo

 

Alec fidgeted outside of the restaurant, feeling uncomfortable in his rather tight-fitting trousers and gelled up hair. He looked down at his watch. Their reservation was in ten minutes and he was beginning to wonder if he’d been stood up. 

 

“Alec?”

 

He looked up, instantly regretting it as his mouth went dry. Hannah was standing in front of him, looking even more beautiful in person. Her long hair was curled, falling over the thin straps of her black cocktail dress. Once he realized he was staring rather rudely, he cleared his throat and felt a blush heat up his cheeks. “Ah, Hannah?”

 

She smiled at him and nodded. His knees felt weak. 

 

Her smile started to turn into one of slight mirth. “Should we go inside?”

 

“Uh, aye. Yes.” He held the door open for her. When she walked through, he let out a shaky sigh. This would be a long night. 

  
  



End file.
